No mercy 4: An ideal fiancee
by Otsu
Summary: I decided to upload new chapters as single stories and then add them to the main story later. This is to make them more visible! This chapter focuses on Thade's relationship with Ari.


CHAPTER 4: AN IDEAL FIANCEE  
  
A couple of days after, Thade pays his weekly visit at Ari's house. As usual, he feels frustrated - he already knows that Ari will mistreat him in her own personal way, showing off her absurd ideas, perfectly knowing that that Thade will never agree with her. But this is another of his duties: he has to guarantee a future to his family's legacy. His father has begun to be seriously ill. His disease could last months or even years, but at this time Thade has realised that the whole weight of his caste's responsibilities is on his shoulders.  
These are the thougts occupying his mind when he arrives at Ari's, but this time it seems that their "date" is going to be slightly different.  
"I don't approve of human slavery" Ari says "but it's very unexpected to hear that you offer so good human music to your guests. I've always thought you couldn't even stand the simple presence of a human being in your house."  
Thade grunts.  
"It seems one can't live without that flute whistling, and I adapt myself."  
Ari grins. She's not glad for Thade's father's situation, of course, but she's enjoying what she's seeing. It's the first time that Thade shows he's passing through a crisis. He can't hide it, he grabs nervously the arm of his armchair, grinding his teeth. Ari widens her smile.  
"I'd appreciate very much if you let me listen to your human, Thade."  
"You're kidding me."  
"No. I am curious... and maybe this can help me to persuade you that humans have a culture of their own."  
"yeah, right" Thade grins, conscious of Ari's real intentions. She doesn't want to marry him; /not yet at least/, he thinks. She does this pantomime not to disappoint her father, and her interest is to make it last as more as possible. She hopes that, sooner or later, Thade will give up in exasperation. On the other hand, Thade hopes the same thing, but is target is obviously the opposite. They feel like they're fighting an invisible and straing war.  
"oh, be a gentlemen. Invote me for dinner."  
She is unusually, and ironiccaly, kind to Thade. He pretends to believe her.  
"Sure, *darling*. What about tomorrow?"  
"Yes, tomorrow can be right."Ari answers "will we be alone?"  
"If you want" Thade grins, looking at her stealthily. He knows this is a part of her strategy, she teases him even sexually. Even if they are alone, he can't touch her if she doesn't want him to, or her father, the senator, would immediately be informed. But, in these times, Ari and Thade can still afford to play this subtle game. War without quarter has still to come.  
  
***  
  
When Ari arrives at Thade's house, she is obviously more desirable than ever, with stylish clothes and make up on her face. Thade immediately notices that the fabric of her shawl has been made by humans. Actually it matches very well with the other clothes, but Thade clearly see it as what it is: a pure provocation.  
Thaye reach the dining room, half-lit with candles. Ari tastes some of the excellent red wine that is already on the table, waiting for dinner. She smiles at Thade, who is drinking too. She can *smell* how he desires her, in spite of all the tension constantly between them. She feels a bit guilty, because she enjoys it, it's like having some kind of power on Thade, imagining what he is thing while he's lusting after her. The truth is that she feels guilty for several things, last but not least for being born rich, lucky and aristocratic. Probably that's the real cause of her engagement for human rights. And in the end, she feel s guilty for being so selfish. She says:  
"Do you remeber why i'm here? Might you bring your human here?"  
Thade makes a grimace that is meant to be a smile, and makes a sign to the servant, who goes out of the room and comes back with the human. The girl wears the same rags she had when Limbo sold her, she is dirty and her hair is uncombed. This is Thade's provocation, and Ari presses her lips in anger and disapproval.  
She stands up and gets nearer to the slave, who is still in silence, waiting for Thade to allow her to speak.  
"What's your name?" Ari asks. The girl looks at Thade, and he says with a slightly bored tone:  
"Answer her."  
"My name is Oluha", she says, and Ari turns to Thade:  
"I bet this word sounds new to you, doesn't it?"  
Thade doesn't say anything and just keeps on grinning, and Ari turns back to the girl:  
"Oluha? That's a beautiful name. how old are you?"  
"I think I'm 16." Oluha isn't sure of her age.  
"you're young" Ari considers "how long have you been a slave?"  
"I've left the forest three years ago."   
While saying this to Ari, oluha shifts a lock of hair she has on her face, and Ari notices, on her neck, some signs. They are the bruises that Thade has done her when he has almost strangled her. Ari turns to thade once again and says:  
"You've hurt her. Look at these bruises. Damn, Thade, I've almost thought you were getting a little less brutal..."  
"It's *my* human. She's my property and I do what I want with her. Aren't you here to listen to her music?"  
"Yes, but..."  
"Ari, sit down, *please*."  
Ari knows Thade well enough to understand when is the moment to give up, and she obeys. If he loses control, probably the young human would be done.  
Oluha begins to play, and Ari thinks that the rumor were true: this is one of the most skilful human musicians she has ever heard.  
"It's wonderful" she says "think of mixing this music with our typical songs. It would sound great."  
Apes music is different, it is more based on rhythm and percussion and they have different instruments than humans, An union of these two conceptions of music may have a great result, but naturally Thade won't ever admit it. In fact, he doesnt say anything about it, and just tells Ari:  
"Are you satisfied, now? You've seen my human phenomenon."  
"She owns a name."  
"does this change something? Does she looks like she's suffering? I don't think so. She isn't crying and screaming in apin. She eats twice in a day. You trend to pile on the agony a little much, ari."  
"Don't kid me. It's clear you don't treat her as you would treat an ape. You pay more respect to your horse."  
"Remeber to thank your god. If it wasn't you but anyone else, you wouldn't still be here."  
"Thank you, semos" Ari says, sarcastic. Thade says to his servant to take Oluha back to the basement. The situation is getting always less pleasant. Ari sighs and talks again.  
"I've got a proposal. Sell me Oluha, and I'll pay, whatever is the price."   
Thade grins.  
"Forget about it."  
Ari seems sincerely surprised, but the grin on Thade's face doesn't disappear.  
"Ah.. ok. At least" she says "you can... lend her to me... once a week. Don't tell me you need her music everyday."  
"Actually, I don't. What would you do with her once a week?"  
"I'd treat her with a bit more respect. Think about it. You'd get a clean, tidy slave without doing anything. I'll take this duty." The grin on Thade's face becomes a satisfied smile. He has had the right intuition, this human can be something more - better, something different - than a common musician slave.  
"Sure, ari. This is more acceptable."  
"more acceptable but? There is definetely a 'but'. "  
"But I would really appreciate if you'll be grateful." Ari gets the message and she says, leaning towards Thade:  
"I am *already* grateful. Tomorrow, please take her to my house..."  
Thade gently strokes her face with the back of his hand. She seems to enjoy it, and Thade says:  
"Think she's already at your house, Ari."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Well! Another chapter done. The name "Oluha" doesn't belong to me (ç___ç), but it's taken from Clamp's manga "Clover". Read it! It's very beautiful! ^___^ Another thing: even the next chapter ("Oluha") will have the characters eating. I suppose it could seem I'm obsessed with food... *____* 


End file.
